My Love Is For You
by Aisukii
Summary: Sakura is a flirt, hits on every guy, and is a big bad girl. Syaoran is smart, formal, and polite. What happens when Syaoran loses a bet and has to spend his whole spring break with Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Sweetpea: Konnichiwa Minna-Sans!! ^^;; Alwitie! This is my second ficcie. This is an S+S fic (as usual and will pretty much be! Hehe..) with some E+T in it. ^^;; Hehehe… Please don't get mad at me because of the way I first make Sakura's appearance into like a –Bitchie- kind of girl, but I Swear! Honest to good, cross my heart, she'll turn into a sweetie, cutie girl in the middle of the story so don't just get mad at me yet and leave me, it's just part of the plot in the story. 

Disclaimer: Now I don't own ccs, CLAMP does. If I did own ccs I would be one Happy-Go-Lucky girl. This story is sorta based on the movie: Dahil Mahal na Mahal Kita. Just some parts to it, in this case I don't own the parts that were from the movie. ::sniffle:: and I'm serious about that and this.. I'd like to give my grief out to you Rico Yan and his fans out there like me. I found out that he died on Good Friday last week. I'm really upset about that, but I do know that he made a big difference to us Filipinos who knew about him, the great movie star. May he be in our memories forever and that he'll always with us. If you want to know more about what happened to him, please e-mail me. Rico Yan was in that movie, Dahil Mahal na Mahal Kita. 

Please review. Me like reviews^^;; lots and a lotz and a Lotsa them too! –So please do that. Please R+R.

I'd like to do this story, not just for you readers, my friends, and myself but for also Rico Yan. This is for you.

*-don't wanna forget the ccs gang. There'll be helpin' me out with the disclaimer too with this story, well sometimes, okie dokie? Just so you know.. hehe..Well on with the story.-*

My Love Is For You 

**Chapter 1**

**By Pink Sakura Blossom**

Li Syaoran. An 18 year old in his senior year of high school the "most likely to succeed" in his class, also smart, proper, and polite. He also is the future leader of his family's business. Syaoran was looking out the window of his mother's business office, just looking over the horizon and all of the city Hong Kong. His mother wasn't very happy while she was at her desk writing a check of $200,000 (a/n: The business is ReAlLy rich. I wish I had that much right now . ok, I'll go on now….) to Jin-Mei, Syaoran's ex-girlfriend.

"There. Take the money and go. I don't ever want to see you ever again. I can't believe you used my son just so you could get more money. Look at yourself. You dress like a hooker and you steal people's money like you did to us. Why do you do this?" Mrs. Li said very angry and disgusted at Jing-Mei.

"Well, Mother"-

"Mrs. Li."

"Well, MRS. LI. What I do with my life is my business.(a/n: it was in a Filipino movie I saw. I just love that sayinglolI just had to make her say that!) Now that I've gotten my money, hehe, if you'll excuse me- I'm off on a shopping spree-hahaha…"

(a/n: what a bitch-slapping whore!!- Heh just had to say that.)

She got off her chair and walked over to Syaoran. She took her hand and slowly caressed his cheek (a/n: Ew…how sick! HeheOk sorry peeps. I'll stop with the A/N for a while k?. I've gotz a big mouth today hehe^^;;) and with that, Syaoran got so upset he slapped her hand away hard and really pushed her Hard away from him. (A/n: Yay!) She still kept a big grin on her face. 

" Heh… Hey Honey. Thanks for your help. It was fun while it last." 

"Get out of here you bitch."

"Awe…is this how you treat your ex-girlfriend? Now now, no need for name-calling Sweetheart."

"Gr…Get Out! Guard. Escort Jing-Mei out of the building." Syaoran said with a cold glare on his face to Jing-Mei.

"Eh. No need for that, but thanks anyway. Toodles." She said as she skipped out the door with her money. 

Then there was a moment of silence in the room. Syaoran knew what was going to happen next.

_'Great. Just what I need now… another lecture from mother. I know I made a mistake, but I didn't know! Why blame me when it was both of us that were tricked by that whore of a witch. And might mother remember, she was the one who tried to get us together in the first place. Well…The sooner I just agree with whatever she says, the sooner I can leave this place.' _He thought.__

Yelan got off her seat and walked over to her son.

"Syaoran. Promise me that we'll never see her again."

"I promise Mother."

"Good. You have some class in women Syaoran. I'm very disappointed with you. You better be careful of what kind of girl you decide to be with. You don't know if she'll crawl all over you again just to get something from you like your money. You're the future of our family business damnit. Don't make us look like a fool. Don't make yourself look like a fool. Just be careful with the women you choose, son." 

Yelan said with a cold hard stare to her son, but yet it also held pity, sadness and disappointment. She was just glad that she was gone.

"Yes Mother."

"Good. You may leave now."

Syaoran left the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Yelan went over and sat in her chair while giving a deep sigh. 

'What has gone into that boy now….'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kinomoto Sakura. Also an 18 year old, in her senior year of high school, who was so cute that all the guys at school would drool over her (except for Syaoran) but wasn't very bright in school, plus she had a bad reputation with the teachers along with some people. Sakura is also know as the "Bitch" of the school because of the way she would flirt, how she dressed like as a hooker, how she'll mess around and hit on tons of guys even when they had girlfriends already and last, but not least, her attitude because well she acted like a major slut with a big mouth problem. (a/n: sorry minna-sans, but yup. That's how she is in the beginning -_-;; but she'll change ^^;;) Since it was such a beautiful day in Tomoeda and it was Sunday, she decided to go to the beach with her best friend Tomoyo.

Daidouji Tomoyo is also an 18 year old in her senior year of high school. Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend. They've been best friends since they can remember. Tomoyo is pretty much completely the opposite of Sakura. She's not like a bitch like her bff, but they still get along very well besides their differences. Tomoyo is an A+ student, is loved by the teachers and her classmates, a very beautiful singer and a soon to be fashion designer. 

She is also one of the cute girls in their school, but not has cute as Sakura. The only guy who thought that she was the cutest out of all the women in the world; even Sakura was the Hiiragizawa Eriol. Boy does he ever have such the biggest crush on her ever in his life! He fell in love with her since day one when they first met back in 4th grade. Little did he know that Tomoyo also fell in love with him since 4th grade too. They both love each other, but they're just too shy to say anything to each other. (a/n: more will come of it later on ^_-)

Sakura and Tomoyo are under the shades of an umbrella, just enjoying themselves and chatting since they've just come back from the little swimming race in the water.

"Boy. That sure hell was fun, ne Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked her best friend while she was digging through their cooler for any drinks or snacks.

"Yup. We haven't done this in a long time because of school and all. It's a good thing it's spring break now! (a/n: ='( My spring break ended two days ago, waaahh!!! Now tomorrow we're dissecting herring. Ok…I don't think you wanted to hear about that. It's got nuttin' to what I was sayin'.) Oh! And I got a little something for you…"

Tomoyo said while she grinned and had starrie eyes, almost practically jumping out of her chair.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Eh… Mm hm… Anyways… What is it Tomoyo-chan!?" Sakura said very eagerly.

"I got a school picture of Syaoran for you!!!!!!!! Awww- It's So Kawaii That You Want His Picture!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed while holding the school picture of Syaoran in her right hand and waving it high up in the air.

"OMG Thank You Tomoyo-chan!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THAAAAAAANK YOOOOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *squeal*" Sakura squealed also, while jumping out of her seat and bouncing all around Tomoyo.

Tomoyo handed her the picture and Sakura was all just looking at it dreamingly and sighed while she plopped herself on her seat. Both of them were squealing and having these dreamy looks on their faces.

_'Oh… Syaoran and Sakura look like a Kawaii Couple!!!!!!!!!!!! I know they haven't really like talk to each other and all, but still! Oh! I'm so excited!_' Tomoyo thought.

_'I can't believe I actually have a picture of Syaoran now!!!!!!! Hoe… I'm gonna keep this picture forever! Oh.. I owe Tomoyo-chan soo so much!'_ Sakura thought.

"Well. I guess we better head off now." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah. I guess so. Dang… do you know what sucks about spring break? It has to end, and so soon too! Man… tomorrow we have to head off back to school." Sakura said sadly.

"Yeah… But I'm sure you'll have a great time. You know you always do." Tomoyo said, trying to cheer up her best friend.

"You're right. Thanks Tomoyo-chan! Well, I better head off home now."

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, while walking off to her car backwards and waving to her friend.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sweetpea: I know. The cliffhanger sucks, but I really wanted to end this chapter. I was gonna make it the prologue, but nah. Guess it won't really work. Well, please review after you're done with this and tell me if I should continue, or quit while I'm still at it. I'm not really in the mood to cheer myself up and give myself confidence to know that people won't review like they did with my other chapters. -_-… I'm just sad about what happened to Rico Yan. Well, please review and hope to see me soon. Again, I feel your grief too you Rico Yan fans.

-Parts were either added or revised so there's some parts where I'm like happy and then there's some parts where I'm sad and just bleh.-


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello hello everyone! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have major writer's block though, and I lost all my ideas that I had for this story! But never fear, I can always re-think. ^.- I'll make this short and I decided that I'm not gonna do the disclaimers anymore. They're just so annoying, well to me. And I'll make these pretty short. I got a special treat for ya guys. If I get lots of reviews, I'll have the next chapter up the next day, and if I don't have a lot of reviews, I'll have the next chapter posted up anyways! Hehe.. I said the same thing for my other story Behind The Stage. ^^;; So, this story and that story are very lucky duckies. But don't worry. The other two are gonna be lucky ones too. ^.- Please read and review. Please. ^^;; Well, here it is. Chapter 2!  
  
  
  
  
  
My Love Is For You  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Written by Pink Sakura Blossom  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the next day and Sakura was in a perky mood. She was so happy she thought, 'Hell. Why don't I surprise my boyfriend today by going over to his house and we can both go to school together? Boy, will he be soo surprised! Oh shit! I forgot it's his birthday today! I didn't get him anything. Damn it.. I'll think of something later, but right now I better head off to his place before he leaves.'  
  
::Ding Dong::  
  
"Good morning Ms. Kinomoto. How may I help you?" Said the maid.  
  
"Ohayo, Menai-chan. Is Yurino-kun still here? I wanted to surprise him by going to school with him on his birthday. Hehe.." Sakura said so excited and jumpy.  
  
"Hehehe. My, my Sakura. You still haven't changed. So energetic. But. I'm sorry to say this, but he's not home. He left quite a while ago to school. He said that he had to do something at the school about a project due." Menai-chan said while staring at her feet with an uneasy look on her face.  
  
"You're lying. I know it. I know you too well Menai-chan. And besides, hehe.. You're not so good when it comes to lying. You're too good of a person. Now, where is he?"  
  
"Like I said. He's not here."  
  
"Ok. Menai-chan. I'm starting to get a little bit impatient and pissed off. Where the hell is he Menai-chan???" Sakura said starting to rise above to almost a yell with a scary look on her face.  
  
"I. I don't know Sakura-chan. I'm sorry!"  
  
"Cut the crap. Menai-chan. Please let me through."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you."  
  
"Get out of my way. I said Get Out Of My Way!" Sakura said yelling and charged right into the house. Boy was she not very happy. She started stomping around the living room and then went right up stairs to head off to Yukino's room screaming, "Where the hell are you Yukino!?"  
  
As soon as she reach Yukino's room, she stopped yelling, got rid of her mad face and put on a bright smile. She thought,  
  
'Why don't I surprise him? Besides, it is his birthday. I don't want to give him a bad one and especially so early in the morning too. Hehe.'  
  
She reached for the door knob; slowly turning it. Opening the door slowly and yelled, "Surprise!" After she said surprise, she looked at the bed and saw Yukino in bed making out with another girl who was in 8th grade.  
  
  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh! What the fuck is all this Yukino!?!? You're sleeping with another girl and she's 8 years younger than you!? Damnit, I'm your girlfriend! You went behind my back you bastard! Did you sleep with her because I didn't want to screw with you? Well, then sorry I wanna save my virginity until I found the right guy and it's a good thing too, cuz you ain't that Mr. Right. I guess I was the one who was surprised. Not you. Well, have a kick ass birthday you ass-hole. Hope you go to hell." Sakura said with anger in her eyes. Not tears. She then opened the door, walked right out of the house and straight to her car.  
  
Yukino was trying to chase after her when she left her room yelling, "Sakura wait! You don't understand!" But Sakura didn't pay any attention to him. She just drove on off to school without him.  
  
'Well. I guess I'm a free woman again. I can have any guy I want. If he's gonna be like that, then he can just fuck off. He's never gonna get me back.'  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"So that's what happen. Yup." Sakura said, finishing off her story on what had happened this morning and took a bite out of her sushi.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me. I can't believe Yukino! If he's like that, then of course he's not Mr. Right. You deserve someone better. Man. You just want to do something, and the next thing you know, you're seeing the worst thing on earth. Oh Sakura-chan. How do you feel? Are you ok about this?" Tomoyo said with concern on her face.  
  
"Hai. I'm fine. I'm all fine about it. If you think of it, on the bright side, I'm single and now I can find Mr. Right. I'm free! He always treated me like his bitch that no one can have, but no more. And that's cuz I am so free and he's outta my way." Proudly, Sakura said, standing up.  
  
"Well good for you Sakura. Hehe. Let's go do something. I'm kinda getting tired of just sitting around. How about we head off to the recreation room and play a game of pool before classes start again?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go!" Sakura said, grabbing onto Tomoyo's arm and skipping happily along down the hallway dragging her friend along the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
While Sakura was just walking along, Tomoyo was trying to grab her attention.  
  
"Uh. Sakura. Sakura?. Sakura! Watch where you're going!!!! Sakura!! Watch out!!! You're gonna right right into-!" ::Bam!!!::  
  
"Right into Li-kun. Ouch. Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" Tomoyo said trying to help her friend up from the ground.  
  
"Hoe.. Hai hai. I'm fine. I just bumped into someone, that's all. Are they ok?" Sakura said, rubbing the back of her head that had hit the ground first.  
  
"Hai. He's fine."  
  
"He? Who did I accidently bump into? Is it Yukino!!??? Gr.." Sakura said, with a pissed off look on her face.  
  
"It's not Yukino. Why don't you look for yourself Sakura-chan, at who you bumped into. It's. Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo said, whispering that last part.  
  
Sakura's face change fast, from pissed to shocked. "Sya-.Sya-.Syaoran!?." Sakura yelp. She took a big breath and turned around to where the person she bumped into was standing.  
  
"It's Syaoran!." Sakura said in disbelief.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry the cliffhanger is really really corny, but I'm getting kinda tired. I've been on my butt for 6 hours to write this up. I was trying my best to make it at least 5 or so pages, but I just don't have any good enough ideas. ;________; I'm trying to get into my good habits now. ^^;; Yay. I'm actually working on my science notebook, and I'm actually working on my fanfics. I just don't know how long I can keep it up. Hehe.. I tend to go in and out of things. I'll try to make the next chapter and all the others as interesting as I can. ^.- Please Read And Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is that so hard to ask? ;____; ^^;; Till next time! ~Sweetpea 


End file.
